


Nell'odio e nell'amore

by ImperialPair



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 01:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12146088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Nickname su EFP e sul forum: AtobeTezukaTitolo:  Nell’odio e nell’amoreFandom: Kuroko no BasketPersonaggi: Aomine Daiki, Wakamatsu KousukePairing: AoWakaIntroduzione: Wakamatsu trova Aomine disteso poco distante dalla loro palestra e…Note dell'autore: Ero un po’ indecisa sul tema d trattare nella flash, così ho optato per l’amore/odio visto che è il motivo per cui adoro questo pairing.Storia partecipante al Flash contest – Il tempo di un tramonto indetto da Ayumu Okazaki sul forum di EFP





	Nell'odio e nell'amore

**Author's Note:**

> Nickname su EFP e sul forum: AtobeTezuka  
> Titolo: Nell’odio e nell’amore  
> Fandom: Kuroko no Basket  
> Personaggi: Aomine Daiki, Wakamatsu Kousuke  
> Pairing: AoWaka  
> Introduzione: Wakamatsu trova Aomine disteso poco distante dalla loro palestra e…  
> Note dell'autore: Ero un po’ indecisa sul tema d trattare nella flash, così ho optato per l’amore/odio visto che è il motivo per cui adoro questo pairing.
> 
> Storia partecipante al Flash contest – Il tempo di un tramonto indetto da Ayumu Okazaki sul forum di EFP

A Wakamatsu gli era sembrato piuttosto ovvio che Aomine, stesse poltrendo da qualche nel cortine della Too Gakuen. Lo conosceva talmente bene e non si stupiva affatto nel trovarselo di fronte, come in quel momento, disteso per terra poco distante dalla loro palestra.  
Se doveva essere sincero, aveva quasi la sensazione che, l’asso della loro squadra, volesse mettere alla prova la sua pazienza, ma mai avrebbe smesso di rinfacciargli la sua pigrizia, anche se significava dargliela vinta, sempre se quelle fossero le sue vere intenzioni, ovvio.  
«Alzati bastardo!» Non gli importava se con quelle urla avrebbe disturbato gli altri studenti che stavano per iniziare le attività ai loro club, ma voleva avere almeno la soddisfazione di spaccare i timpani di quel maledetto Kouhai. «Per quanto hai intenzione di poltrire?»  
Quasi non si accorse che Aomine si era mosso: la sua incredibile agilità lo aveva colto di sorpresa e, senza poter far nulla per fermarlo, gli aveva afferrato la cravatta strattonandolo verso di sé.  
I suoi occhi, in quell’istante, mostravano rancore allo stato puro, sguardo che egli non aveva potuto far a meno di ricambiare ritrovandosi a esprimere tutto il suo odio attraverso le sue iridi.  
«La smetti d’infastidirmi Wakamatsu?»   
«T’infastidirò fin quando non ti entrerà in testa l’importanza degli allenamenti, invece di poltrire dovresti venire in palestra!»  
Era per quelli atteggiamenti che disprezzava quel ragazzo, ne riconosceva la forza ma non avrebbe mai potuto approvare quel suo comportamento.  
«È solo una rottura!» Aveva tirato con ancora più forza la cravatta tanto da attirarlo verso di sé facendo venire in contatto le loro labbra.  
Lo detestava con ogni suo poro, soprattutto, quando senza preavviso lo baciava a tradimento.  
Era vero che non sopportava le sue condotte, ma era altrettanto vero che quella bocca era dannatamente irresistibile, oltre ad essere estremamente bollente tanto da fargli amare quelle effusioni più di quanto ammettesse.  
«Se lo rifarai giuro che ti ammazzo!»  
«Provaci» Sapeva che lo stava sfidando, lo leggeva nei suoi occhi, avrebbe voluto fermarlo ma non era stato in grado di farlo, quelle labbra lo catturarono di nuovo rendendolo incapace di reagire.  
Odiava follemente quel bastardo, ma la cosa che Wakamatsu trovava più insopportabile, era il fatto che si fosse innamorato di Aomine. Come poteva semplicemente accettarlo? Alla fine era certo che mai e poi mai avrebbe potuto realizzare come fosse riuscito a perdere la testa per quel bastardo, ma di una cosa era certo: avrebbe continuato ad odiare Aomine per il resto della vita.


End file.
